


The Hard Choices

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa reassures Clarke after the missile attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> Takes place during "Resurrection," with spoilers up through that episode.

Lexa and Clarke hurried away from the smoking remains of the village, their ears ringing from the impact of the missile. Once they were far enough away that they were safe from the sniper’s shots, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and signaled for her to stop.

“What is it?” Lexa asked.

“I can’t get the look on my mother’s face out of my mind” said Clarke. “Did we make the right choice, letting all those people die?”

“If we hadn’t, many more would have died up on Mount Weather” said Lexa. “We’re leaders, Clarke. And that means we have to make the hard choices. Only another leader can understand that.” She took Clarke’s hand and led her away from the wreckage.


End file.
